


Death of Jackob

by Ivorqueen



Series: Short nightmares [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Terrible first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorqueen/pseuds/Ivorqueen
Summary: An invitation from friends to spend the camp at a cabin going terribly wrong after arriving after the main incident had occurred
Series: Short nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042116
Kudos: 2





	Death of Jackob

“Those fuckers always want to go camping whenever there’s a storm.” mutters Jackob to himself as his car makes a heinous screeching sound as it stutters up the hill. “Fucking piece of shit car.” he stopped and puts it in park before resuming his drive to the cabin. He soon arrives at a fairly nice looking cabin with four cars on the gravel way one of the windows in each car is cracked open. “Uh guess I’m not the only unlucky one here.” he gives a soft smile. He pulls up to the other cars. He turns off the engine to his car. It makes some cranking noise as it comes to a stop. He opens the door of his car slamming it shut as he closes it. Taking a peak at the other cars noticing the glass is broken into the car and still laying in the driver seat. Looking a bit concerned he made sure to check that the doors to his car are locked He started to make his way to the front door.Remembering that the front door is always locked he pulls up one of the fake rocks to find the key missing “Maybe Rachel already took it she’s always forgetting things.” he laughs to himself as he pulls out his phone calling Rachel letting it ring. Hearing the phone ringing outside the house he walks around to the back to find her phone on the ground in a bush ringing. Covered in some red substance “mother fuckers playing a prank on me.” he mumbles to himself as he takes and pockets the phone. Heading to the back knowing the back door has a loose doorknob. As he made his way down jiggling the doorknob till it pops out. “Finally” he reaches into the knob and turns the lock letting him in. As soon as he gets in the home he felt a cold child go down his spine. “Hey fuck faces this isn’t funny. Just come out and I won’t be angry.” as his voice echoed through the basement he could make out the sound of pitter patter of feet above him in the main living room. Rachel’s phone started to ring in his pocket he fishes it out of his pocket slipping a bit on the substance but getting a grip on the phone picking up “Hey Frank fucking stop it! It’s not funny.” he yells frustrated into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone other than some heavy panting. There’s a small giggle before the sound of the phone hanging up. Getting frustrated with this prank he storms up to the living room finding it empty. Confused, he starts to look around for some sign of living creatures. Noticing the fire already running he went to put it out but as soon as he had opened the fireplace it immediately became apparent that there was something burning in there. As soon as he leaned closer to the flame saw something that scared the shit out of him, a human skull. In a moment of fear he slams the fireplace shut. Falling backwards onto the couch in a stuttering voice “p.p.p.please guys this isn’t funny please stop.” he sighs and gets up yelling “you all were always assholes!” frustrated he got the key and turned off the fireplace, as soon as the fireplace calmed down he reached into the furnace pulling out the skull. “I know this is a fucking fake skull.” he throws it at the smashing it against the wall. He storms up to the rooms barging into the room he normally stayed in. Sighing as he laid down on the bed as soon as he started to get settled into the bed there’s a light creaking in the closet. He stood up heading to check it out as soon as he opened the closet the body of his friend fell face first onto the ground. Jackob screams and kicks the body before noticing the pool of blood forming by his throat. Seeing his friend dead hit him like a bullet. “Shit fuck shit.” he panics running out of the room trying to get to a new room to calm down and figure out what’s going on. As he runs into the room Rachel’s phone starts “Please stop!” he throws it against a wall cracking the phone. In a panic he runs over to a window but stops seeing that there’s a body already through the window. The window closed half way through the body. He tries to pull the window open but as soon as he gets it loose the headless body falls out through the window, hearing thud as it hits the ground.”Not that far off a drop.” he muttered to himself. He braces himself to jump off the ledge and wanting to land safely on the ground. As he jumps he tries to soften his fall by landing on his feet he fails horribly hearing a loud cracking sound as he lands on the ground howling in pain. He starts to crawl not seeing the bone sticking out of his leg. As he crawled over to the car he notices his car door already slightly ajar and seeing the window cracked he panics starting to crawl away. He crawled barely two feet away till he heard his car door open and small and quick feet behind him before feeling a sharp pain as a pair of boot steps on his back. As he kept trying to wiggle away his unknown assailant wrapped a plastic back over his face suffocating him till he passed out. The last thing he felt was this thing pulling his body up the stairs to the bathroom tying something around his neck as his body was lifted into the air. The last thing he ever said was a person in a bloodied clown outfit staring at him smiling behind the mask. That’s all he said was that smile as the life and strength he had left drained away from his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was dumb if i have the energy I'll post like 2 more stories tomorrow or something


End file.
